


Promises.

by Anonymous



Series: Omezio [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonardo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Ezio, Retold, The Beginning of the Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Omega Ezio Auditore has everything. A loving family, an Alpha he loves that he's going to bond with, the freedom to do what he wants. Everything is perfect.And then his world comes crashing down.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Omezio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Promises.

“Mother, I am going out this afternoon.” Ezio Auditore calls over to his mother as he approaches the door. 

“And you don’t happen to be going to see Leonardo, do you?” Maria already knows the answer, a teasing smile on her lips. 

“I have no clue what you might mean by that.” Ezio sniffs as if he is offended, but he finds this little charade just as enjoyable as his mother does. Maria scoffs and shakes her head before taking a moment to look at her son. Really look at him. 

It was a shock to all of them when Ezio presented as an Omega. Everyone in the family expected him to be an Alpha, just like his older brother and father, But he’s not. Any mother can tell when her child is frightened, and Maria has never seen her son more afraid than he was after he presented. 

Ezio had thought that his life as he knew it was over. That he wouldn’t really be allowed to be himself anymore. That soon, his parents were going to force him to bond with some Alpha who would use Ezio how they wanted. That was a year and a half ago, and none of that happened. 

His parents didn’t seem to care. They didn’t look at him any differently. They still let him run across the rooftops with his brother, still let him learn swordplay, still let him wander around the city by himself. Sure, a few things changed. When he was near his heats, he had to stay home, and as annoying as that can be, Ezio understands. His father has rejected many offers for Ezio’s hand, knowing that his son had no intention of bonding, especially not with someone he didn’t love. Then that changed. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” 

“I should hope so, mother. We are engaged to be bonded next month.” The mischievous twinkle in Ezio’s eyes grows just that much brighter. 

“I’m serious, Ezio.” The man sighs dramatically and turns to face Maria. The confident smile on his face melting into one much more genuine one. 

“I know. I do. He looks at me like I’m a person, not an Omega. He likes me, mother, genuinely likes me. And I feel drawn to him, like I’m supposed to be with him. Like everything feels better when I’m near him. But more than all that, I want to be with him. He makes me feel whole, and I know that he feels the same way. I love him.” Ezio sounds so sure, and it makes Maria’s heart swell with happiness for her son. Every mother wants their children to find love, and Ezio has. 

“Well… just make sure you don’t get caught. You know how this city thrives on gossip. I don’t want anything to even possibly be able to mess this up for the two of you.” Sure, she should technically go with her son to make sure nothing happens, but she trusts him, and she trust Leonardo. They’re smart boys. They won’t do anything stupid. 

“I never get caught.” Ezio winks at his mother before slipping out the door. He walks confidently towards the alleyway, using the cover it provides to climb up onto the roof. The Omega doesn’t even need to think about where he’s going. His feet just take him there naturally. He’s used this path what feels like hundreds of times. 

It doesn’t take him long to make it to his destination. He enters the workshop, using the window that Leonardo always leaves open for him. Well, he didn’t use to leave it open. Leonardo was determined that they do this the right way, no time spent together without a chaperone. But Ezio is a stubborn bastard, and he knows how to pick locks. After Leo scolded him for the god knows how many times, Ezio just shrugs and says that he’ll just use the front door next time. Ever since then, the window has been open. 

Ezio lands lightly on his feet, only the faintest thud able to be heard. He sees Leonardo, his Leonardo, working on something over at his table, and Ezio can’t resist the urge to surprise him. He quietly crosses the room, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards that he knows are there, and makes it over to the working Alpha in no time. Ezio pauses for a moment, thinking about what his best attack option would be before settling on one. 

The Omega springs into action, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck and planting a kiss against his cheek. The inventor jumps slightly, startled at the sudden appearance of his lover. Ezio can’t fight the chuckle from deep in his throat, nor does he try to. 

“One of these days, my love, you are going to stop my heart.” Leonardo clearly isn’t mad. In fact, he leans back against Ezio, pressing himself that much closer to the other man. 

“Your heart is much stronger than that.” Ezio squeezes once before untangling his arms from around Leonardo and taking a step back, away from the Alpha. Leo turns on his stool, eyes shining with love and adoration the second he sees Ezio. 

“What can I do for you today, my love?” Leonardo has to stop that, he has to stop calling Ezio my love, or he’s going to get kissed senseless. 

“I just wanted to be around you. I’ve missed you.” 

“You were here with your mother just hours ago.” The Alpha softly chastises, absolutely no heat behind it. 

“Yes, but while my mother was here, I couldn’t do this.” The ‘this’ in question is Ezio capturing Leonardo’s lips with his own. Leo smiles into the kiss before pulling back. 

“That’s a fair point, I suppose.” Ezio holds his hand out and pulls Leonardo to his feet when the inventor takes it. 

“Come take a break, dearest.” Ezio wants to feel Leonardo’s arms around him. He wants to be held close and just let himself feel loved. 

“I have a lot to do.” The Alpha tries to object, but he lets himself be pulled away from the desk and towards the stairs leading to his bed. 

“Please? I want you to hold me. I want to be close to you, my Alpha.” Ezio pauses, leaning his head against Leonardo’s neck, and takes a deep breath, feeling himself relax due to the scent of his soon to be mate. 

Leonardo tries to be strong, he really does, but Ezio has him wrapped around his finger, and the younger man knows it. “Fine…. But only for an hour.” He points sternly at Ezio. 

“Well, if I only have an hour, we better get started.” Ezio wastes no time in dragging Leonardo the rest of the way up the steps and pushing his Alpha onto the bed. The younger man all but launches himself on top of Leo and snuggles into his chest, humming happily when he feels a strong pair of arms wrap around him. 

“I love you.” Ezio’s voice is perhaps a bit muffled by Leonardo’s chest, but both of them can hear what he said loud and clear. 

“I love you too.” 

* * *

The two of them stay like that for a tad bit longer than the promised hour, but neither of them really care. Ezio eventually has to leave, sneaking out the same window he entered through after getting one last kiss. ‘One for the road.’ He jokingly said, and Leonardo indulged him, just like always.

Ezio is in high spirits as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, dropping to the ground a block or so from his house. He strolls inside, not a care in the world. 

Out of the very corner of his eye, he sees something fly out at him. Ezio just manages to sidestep enough for it to miss his head. Instead, the heavy metal object glances off his shoulder, and he can’t prevent the sharp hiss of pain that escapes him. 

“Sir Ezio!” Annetta cries out, a loud thud following her words. Whatever she had in her hands fell to the floor when she lifts them to cover her mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” 

Ezio notices the fear in her voice immediately, and his eyes scan the room. It’s completely trashed. Clearly, something happened while he was away. 

“What happened? Where is everyone?” He forces himself to stay calm, not letting his mind jump to conclusions just yet. 

“They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo della Signria. To prison.” Ezio’s heart drops to the floor. 

“And my mother? My sister?” 

“Ezio!” He turns and sees Claudia emerge from her hiding spot behind a wall. He rushes over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. 

“Are you alright?” God, please don’t let them have hurt his sister. She pulls away and nods her head shakily. 

“Yes. But mother…” She trails off and looks back where she came from. Ezio follows her gaze and sees their mother, whom he had just been joking with less than two hours ago, sitting still, eyes glazed over like she isn’t actually seeing anything.

“She’s in shock. They… when she resisted…” Annetta says shyly. Ezio doesn’t need her to finish her sentence. He can see the red mark upon his mother’s cheek. His blood boils like it never has before.

“It’s not safe here.” Ezio never thought that he would think of his home as unsafe, but here they are. “Is there someplace you can take them?” Annetta’s eyes light up. 

“Yes! To my sisters!” Any other time, Ezio would object. A brothel is no place for a child and an omega like his sister and mother, but they have no other choice. Ezio nods. 

“Good, do that. In the meantime, I’ll go see father. He squeezes his sister’s hand gently, and she squeezes back before rushing over to Annetta and hugging her out of gratitude. 

“Be careful, Messer Ezio. The guards were looking for you too.” 

“They know, brother. That you’re an Omega. It’s a good thing you weren’t here. The things they were saying they wanted to do. I-” Claudia’s words are cut off by a sob coming out of her mouth. Ezio swallows heavily, it’s not the first time someone has said such things about him. That bastard Vieri de’ Pazzi has made many such comments before, but they didn’t scare him, and he refuses to let the words of these men do so. 

The rest of the evening is a blur, but he does as his father said. He opens the chest and takes everything out, donning the white robe he finds inside. He brings the letter Uberto Alberti, and as they talk, Ezio feels a pair of eyes on him. He glances behind Uberto and sees a hooded figure turn away. Before Ezio can say anything, Uberto distracts him with promises, and Ezio believes him when he says everything will be okay. 

It’s not. 

“FATHER!” A heart-wrenching scream is ripped from his chest as he sees the hangman pull the lever and his father and brothers swing. The man in the hood, which has to be the same one from the night before, Ezio just knows it, spots him in the crowd. He leans over to Uberto and says something the Ezio can’t hear. Hell, the man could have screamed it, and Ezio is sure he still wouldn’t have heard it, not with how the blood is rushing in his ears. 

“That Omega! Grab him!” Uberto yells, pointing at Ezio. Two guards grab his arms as the Omega struggles against them, trying to get to the stage. 

“I’ll kill you for what you’ve done!” It’s not a threat that Ezio makes. It’s a promise. He pushes the two guards off of him and is immediately surrounded by more. 

“Bring him to me.” Uberto has a cure smirk on his lips as he gives the order. A big guard in heavy armor approaches Ezio and knocks his sword from his hand. The young man’s eyes go wide with fear. 

“Come here, pretty little Omega. I’m not going to hurt you.” A voice from his right says mockingly. 

“You’d better run, boy. And fast.” A man who Ezio knows he’s seen before advises, and he takes it. He shoves through the circle of guards and runs like his life depends on it. In a way, it does. 

He runs as far and as fast as he can, only stopping to catch his breath when he’ ’s absolutely sure that he’s lost them. Annetta finds him quickly and tries to lead him to her sister’s place, but he can’t put her in danger too. He promises to meet her there and takes off, using the roofs to remain as hidden as possible. 

When he makes it to his destination, the brothel that Annetta’s sister runs, he’s greeted with open arms. The madame teaches him things that he needs to know, how to hide in plain sight, how to pickpocket. Things most Omega’s already know how to do. 

She brings up Leonardo, and Ezio’s heart squeezes when he thinks about the man who is supposed to be his bond mate. 

“Of course I know him. What does he have to do with any of this?” He wants to keep Leonardo safe, away from all of this. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if the Alpha got hurt because of him. 

“He might be able to fix that blade. Go see him.” The softness behind her eyes tells Ezio that there’s more of a reason behind her suggestion than just that. Still, Ezio knows that being around the Alpha will help him relax, even if it’s just a small bit. 

He all but crashes through Leonardo’s front door. 

“Ezio! Thank god! I heard what happened, but there was no mention of you, so I feared…. it doesn’t matter now. You’re here, and you’re safe.” Ezio is swept into a strong pair of arms, and he lets himself lean into the touch for just a moment before he pulls away. 

“I need your help.” How Ezio manages to keep his voice steady, he will never know. 

“Anything for you, my love. You know this.” Leo assures. Ezio holds up the broken wrist blade and the scroll that was with it.

“Could you fix this for me?” Leonardo gently takes the offered items and places them on the table behind him without even glancing at them. 

“I will do my best. But as I work, you should get some rest.” Ezio wants to argue, but when he opens his mouth to do so, a yawn comes out. “I promise, I will wake you when I am done.” Leonardo leads the Omega to the bed that they cuddled on not 24 hours ago. Ezio is asleep the second his head hits the pillow. 

* * *

“Ezio. Ezio, my love, wake up. I’ve finished the blade.” A hand gently runs through Ezio’s hair, and the half-asleep Omega leans into the touch. His nose picks up on the scent of Alpha, his Alpha, his Leonardo. Ezio smiles for a moment before the events of the past day catch up with him. 

He sits straight up in the bed, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t have any time to process it before, but now the truth hits him. His fathers, his brothers, are dead. His younger brother wasn’t even old enough to present yet, and now he never will. Ezio’s pulled against a firm chest and feels a hand trail up and down his back.

“It’s okay, Ezio. You can let it out.” With that permission, the flood gates open. He begins sobbing and clutching Leonardo’s shirt. Not even the scent of his Alpha can calm him now. 

“They’re gone, Leo. They’re gone.” The inventor holds the other man and lets him cry and scream and curse into his chest. 

“I know. I know, my love. I’ve got you.” He mumbles such words of reassurance, unsure if they’re helpful at all. 

They’re pulled out of this moment of comfort by a harsh knock against Leonardo’s front door. 

“By the order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!” A commanding voice calls out.

“Just a moment!” Leonardo yells back. He pulls away from Ezio and pushes the wrist blade into his hands. “Wait here.” 

The Alpha rushes down the stairs and opens the door, and he’s led outside to be questioned. Ezio takes the opportunity to strap the blade to its proper palace on his wrist. With the flick of his hand, the blade flys out and retracts just as quickly. The Omega creeps quietly down the stairs and can hear the interrogation going on.

“When is the last time you saw Ezio Auditore?” The guard asks. 

“Who?” Ezio cringes at that answer. No one is going to fall for that. 

“Don’t act stupid! The whole city knows the two of you are engaged to be bonded. If that whore of an Omega went anywhere, it would be here.” 

“Do not speak of him like that.” Leonardo growls. 

“I’ll do as I please, and you won’t stop me.” Ezio hears someone get shoved to the ground and a volley of kicks to their chest. A single cry tells Ezio that it’s Leonardo. They’re hurting him because of Ezio. This isn’t what the Omega wanted. This is what he wanted to avoid at all costs!

Ezio moves quickly, shoving his hidden blade through the guard’s throat. Ezio pays no attention to him as he falls to the ground, dead before he makes contact. 

“Leo! Are you okay? This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have come.” He helps the Alpha to his feet, his mind beginning to spiral. 

“Ezio. Ezio!” Leonardo manages to get his attention. ”I am fine, do not worry about me.” 

“I need to get my mother and sister somewhere safe.” The Omega blurts out, seemingly from nowhere. 

“Very well, give me five minutes to gather my things, and then we can go.” Leonardo goes to re-enter his house, but Ezio’s grip on his arm stops him.

“No. I can’t ask you to do that. You have patrons who love your work, you’re gaining a reputation. I can’t ask you to leave that behind for me.” 

“Ezio,” Leonardo cups his face gently. “None of that matters. You are all the matters.” 

“It’s not only that, but I won’t let you be in any more danger because of me.” That’s ridiculous, and Leonardo goes to tell Ezio so, but anything he might have said gets swallowed by Ezio’s mouth on his own. The Omega’s kiss seems more desperate than ever before. It doesn’t last long, and when he pulls back, Ezio has tears in his eyes. 

“My love-” The Alpha tries to comfort him, but his attempt is cut short. 

“I release you from the promise we made. I’m not going to make you bond with me, not when it might cause you to be targeted. You’re free, Leonardo.” 

“No.” The Alpha says weakly.

“I hope you find an Omega to make you very happy.” 

“I already have. It’s you, Ezio. Please don’t do this.” Tears begin to fall from Leonadro’s eyes.

Ezio remains silent for a long moment, and Leo thinks that just maybe he might be rethinking his stupid plan. 

“I love you.” The Omega says before vanishing into the night, leaving not a trace behind except for a heartbroken Alpha. 


End file.
